Old Way
As the Uvaren are composed of not one, but practically hundreds of clans, both large and small, there are sometimes huge variations between religious culture and tradition. However, the Uvar do share a noticable common origin in their faith, and many worship the same gods. This collection of old pagan beliefs is known as the Old Way. History Deities Ottjaer Meaning the 'Shaper' in Skaden, the Uvar tongue, Ottjaer is a major deity in the Old Way. He is worshipped in almost all forms of the religion. He is seen as the creator of man, and in some depictions as the father of Rorrsen the First, with his wife being the Wildmother. It is he who also created all plantlife and vegetation. Avolda The Wildmother is said to be the mother of all the wild animals of the land, and thus, with Ottjaer, gave birth to the first humans who inhabit the land. Avolda has long been an enemy of Drost, who had tricked her when the world was young. Drost One of the most important deities in the Old Way, perhaps even surpassing Ottjaer, Drost is the ruler of the raging seas and the king of storms. He is known as the Sunken God or the Arrow Skull God for he is depicted as a fearsome squid. Although he did not birth man, it is he who taught the Uvar how to construct ships and to sail the seas, their greatest gift. Drost also gave created the animals of the sea and the birds of the sky by tricking Avolda to fall in love with him. From his relationship with Avolda, Drost became the king of storms, gaining the ability to bring the seas rage to the sky. Rorrsen the Godson The first man to walk the earth in Uvar legend, it is he who would be the progenitor of all mankind. He is commonly believed to be the son of Ottjaer and Avolda. The Bear King Ulsk Mythos Birth of the World The Uvaren have not much delved into the creation of the world, as they believe the land as it is, has always existed, and that it serves only as a home for life. This belief is possibly derived from their observations of the world around them, how soil, stone, and the sky seem to be eternal, unlike all things of flesh and blood. Unlike other religions, they do not believe the gods created the world. Rather, they believe existance itself predates the god, and all was simply created by a old, primal force beyond all knowledge. The gods are powerful beings charged with guarding over existence, and populating it with civilization and life. Drost and Avolda Story of Rorrsen The Story of Rorrsen is a tale as old as prehistory, passed down for thousands of years by oral tradition before ever being written down. It is said to tell the tale of Rorrsen the First, or Rorrsen the Godson, the first mortal to walk the earth. More of the story of Rorrsen can be seen here. Sunken Men As Avolda and Ottjaer gave birth to man, it is believed that the union of Avolda and Drost too gave birth to men of the ocean. This legend has been pursued by many, who have sought to find the legendary kingdom of the Sunken Men. However, there have never been any true sightings. Customs Category:Religions